Rising From the Ashes
Plot PREVIOUSLY ON BEN 10: PROTECTOR OF THE OMNIVERSE... Ben: (sighs) Look, cuz', my hero days are over. I made that choice. Plus, I don't have the Omnitrix and people never really liked me anyway. I'm better off this way, Gwen. I'm where I wanna be. Gwen: Don't you realize you were meant to do greater things? You're throwing away your potential. I'm not asking you to stop an invasion or anything, you should go back to your roots. You know, bank robberies. You don't have to save the world. ---- Jeremy: It's time for you to come home. Kevin: I left years ago, I said I wasn't comin' back. Jeremy: Oh, you will come back, one way or another. ---- Kevin rushes to Collin's side. There are bruises on his face and arms. Jeremy: We'll give you time to pack your things and say your goodbyes. Kevin looks at him for a second then turns back to Collin, pulling out his phone and dialing 911. He puts his phone to his ear. Kevin: Hello?! 911? I have a friend who needs immediate help! He's at Wright Park! ---- Galvanic Mechamorph: The Infinimatrix. Now. Galvan: Mechamorph armor. Nice one, Azmuth. The armor-clad Galvanic Mechamorph's head lowers to reveal Azmuth's. Azmuth: Who are you? ---- Galvan: My name... is Zargon. The helmet of the suit unveils itself, as Azmuth is ejected from the suit. Azmuth: NO! Zargon watches as Azmuth holds his breath, but then suffocates. Through Azmuth's point of view, he gasps, each moment getting sharper and sharper. He holds out his hand to Zargon as his eyes flicker, and life escapes him. ---- Myaxx: We need your help. You need to come to Galvan Mark II as soon as possible. We just had an attack a few hours ago. Someone broke into the lab and a fight broke out between him and Azmuth. Gwen walks towards Ben and Max while Kevin looks after the thugs. Myaxx: They went to space, Max. I sent guards to look for him but they still haven't found him. I think something happened to him. ---- Ben: P-Please tell me... Myaxx looks away. The three of them look at each other before walking towards the coffin. They look at it and find what they were expecting; Azmuth in the coffin, eyes closed. ---- Myaxx: I know you said you weren't going to put on another Omnitrix, but- Ben: I'll do it. Gwen, Kevin and Myaxx raise their eyebrows, shocked. Ben: For Azmuth. I really wasn't expecting to come back to the hero business. (looks at Gwen and Kevin) Especially after what happened. (looks at the sphere) But I guess destiny calls. ---- Myaxx: Behold the Infinimatrix. Infinimatrix: Host DNA detected. It latches onto Ben's wrist as it tightens around it. turning to face Gwen and Kevin: It's hero time. He extends a hand at the two. Ben: For Azmuth. ---- ---- The scene starts with a screen being displayed on a skyscraper in the middle of the Capital City. A crowd of beings of different species, the majority of them Galvan, is looking at the screen. No sound is heard from anyone, as all stand together to watch above. Ben's face is revealed on the screen, as it zooms out to show him on a pedestal below the screen. The crowd is divided in two, as Azmuth's coffin is placed in the very middle, guarded by Galvan soldiers. Ben: Today we stand together, not as different species, but as one. We cut to Plumber's Academy, as the cadets stand in formation, saluting Azmuth while observing a large hologram of Ben on a pedestal. Magister Hulka is in front of them all. Ben: We stand together because of the achievements Azmuth made for the benefit of infinite worlds. His inventions, his deeds, his life. We cut to the Null Void Incarcecon, in the cafeteria, as alien criminals of different kinds eat their food. Ben's voice is heard over the intercom, as some criminals cheer, and others remain dead silent. Ben: We stand together because Azmuth gave us all a chance to redeem ourselves. At the very back of the cafeteria, we see Albedo eating. As he hears Ben's words, his eyes widen in shock. We cut to Professor Paradox's realm, as he peers into a portal to Galvan Mark II, watching the funeral. Ben: We stand together because Azmuth saw greatness in the galaxy. Professor Paradox sighs. We cut to the Plumber Headquarters in Bellwood. A large monitor with a keyboard underneath displays the funeral, as they all sit together and watch. Ben: We stand together because without Azmuth, we wouldn't have something to defend ourselves with. We cut back to Galvan Mark II, as Ben continues his speech. No-one has moved an inch. Ben: We stand together because I'm here to tell you... He scans the crowd as he sees Max with Gwen, Kevin, Tetrax, Gluto and Myaxx. Max gives Ben a reassuring smile. Ben: ...I'm going to continue Azmuth's legacy. Ben lifts up his arm, to reveal the Infinimatrix. Ben: We stand together to remember Azmuth. Small in size, but with the brains and spirit of a giant. I will personally remember him as a mentor, leader, and most of all, a friend. Thank you. Ben steps off the pedestal, in silence. We cut ahead a while later to the newly-built Azmuth Memorial Park, where a hole is dug in the ground. Azmuth's tombstone is there, which reads "Rest in Peace, Azmuth the First Thinker.". Immediately surrounding it are a few Galvans, including Blukic, Driba, Zennith and Azmuth's father. Galvan soldiers arrive, carrying Azmuth's coffin. They gently set it down into the hole and land on the ground. They salute him. Zennith: (sobs) I'm sorry for- for inhibiting your brilliance. (sniffs) You truly were ahead of our time. She kneels and cries even more as the soldiers begin filling the hole with dirt using shovels. Retaliator: Goodbye, my son. (tears up) I will never, ever forgive myself for neglecting you. The camera pans out a bit to reveal a large (even by human standards) statue of Azmuth towering over the entire park. Everyone stares at the grave for a while, before dispersing. Ben turns and walks towards Azmuth's statue, looking up at it in deep thought, sighing. As he hangs his head, he is interrupted by footsteps. He raises his head slightly and turns to the right to see Myaxx. Myaxx: Didn't expect the day to come, huh? Ben: Did you? Myaxx: He was always too stubborn to die. Didn't even think it was possible. It all happened so... fast. Ben: Any idea who the killer is? Myaxx: He's not registered on any Galvan databases. For all we know, he could be a time traveler. Ben: That seems a little far-fetched. Myaxx: So did Azmuth's death. Ben hangs his head once more, sighing. Ben: Do you, y'know, miss him? Myaxx: I don't know. I didn't even know much about him until I met you. He was just a faceless jerk, but as time went on, as I spent more time working for him, the real Galvan him, he was like a father I never had. Ben: Whoa, I thought you Vilgaxians were heartless. Myaxx: To be fair, that's why I left the planet in the first place. Ben smirks. Myaxx: We're called Chimera Sui Generi. Also, this conversation never happened. Ben moves his finger across his lips, making a zip motion. Ben: So, with Azmuth gone, who's gonna govern the planet? Myaxx: There have been rumors that oligarchy will take over. offscreen: Speaking of fathers... Startled, Ben and Myaxx turn around to see Gwen a few feet behind them, with Azmuth's father walking past her. Ben: Retaliator. Retaliator: That's not my real name, you know. He walks towards Ben. Retaliator: It's Trigonaube. He walks past Ben and looks up at his son's statue. turning around: Ben, I know I'll never be able to replace the brilliance that was Azmuth, but if you ever need help with your Omnitrix- correcting him: -Infinimatrix. Trigonaube: You know where to find me. Myaxx: Same goes for me. walking towards the group: And me. Ben: Hey, Tetrax. Tetrax: That was a good speech, Ben. I'm sure Azmuth would agree. solemnly: Thanks... So, what are you guys gonna do now? Myaxx: I dunno, I'll probably have to leave sometime, but for the time being I'm staying here to make sure the Azmuth Museum is done right. Tetrax: Me too. Myaxx looks at him in confusion. Tetrax: I don't have anything better to do, anyway. Myaxx: Okay, then. Kevin and Max walk towards the large group. Kevin stands next to Gwen. Kevin: Can we leave now? This whole funeral really weighed me down. Gwen elbows him. Max: No, he's right. We shouldn't be sad for Azmuth's death, we should be happy for what he accomplished in life. Ben: Wow, talk about inspirational. Cut to the exterior of Azmuth's lab, where the Rust Bucket 3 is there, ramp down, indicating the ship is turned on. Ben is outside the ship, indicating Gwen, Kevin and Max are already in the ship. Myaxx: How's the Infinimatrix? Ben: I haven't used it yet. Been waiting for the right time, I guess. Myaxx: You're gonna like it, I'm sure of it. Azmuth tailored it for you. Max peeks through the opening of the ship. Max: Ready to go, sport? Ben nods. Trigonaube: Well, I suppose I should get to work now. Ben: Yeah, I guess I better head home too. He walks up the ramp. Tetrax: Take care of yourself, Ben. Ben: Thanks. He waves goodbye at the three as Ben walks into the ship and the ramp folds back. The Rust Bucket 3's support beams retract and the ship gets ready for take off, zooming off. We cut ahead to the Rust Bucket 3 in outer space. Ben is sitting at a back passenger seat, head rested against the window, looking out. Kevin is piloting the ship with Gwen at the front passenger seat. Max is at the other back passenger seat. Ben sighs. Ben: Do you think I could've stopped it? Kevin: Hm? Ben: I just feel like all this is my fault. If I never took off the Omnitrix- Gwen: -But you wanted to take it off, didn't you? You wanted to have a normal life. That wasn't your fault. You needed a break. Ben: I just wanted to enjoy life without worrying about alien invasions or how to survive on three hours of sleep, but if I didn't take it off, I could've saved him. Max: You can't change the past, Ben. Ben: Well, I can, but I shouldn't. Kevin: Dude, just get over it. You got your time off, Azmuth died, you can't do nothin' about it. End of story. Ben sighs in frustration. FLASHBACK. We see a shot of Ben's room from two years ago. It is late at night and the door is closed. All we can make out is an unmade bed and a floor littered with smoothie cups and action figures. The door opens, letting a bit of light into the room. We then see 16-year old Ben from what would have been Omniverse, entering the room and closing the door. He plops onto the bed with his head buried in the pillow. Suddenly, a flash of blue light illuminates the room, coming from the end table next to Past Ben. Ben sits up and turns the lamp on. As it fades, Past Azmuth stands in its place. Ben: What are you doing here so late... or early. What are you doing here? Azmuth: I believe I have a right to check on my creation, Benjamin. I trust you're satisfied, yes? Ben: Don't you already know? You monitor me through the watch, right? Azmuth, smiling: Humor me. Ben: It keeps turning me into the wrong aliens, all the time! The Ultimatrix did it too, sure, but only a few times once in a while. Past Azmuth shakes his head in disappointment. Azmuth: Why must you humans be so impatient? Using the Omnitrix properly requires patience, Ben. Ben: Not so easy when I'm about to be pummeled. I need to turn into who I want, when I need them. Azmuth: You'll get used to it. Ben: But- Azmuth: -I believe you're already on the path to your glorious future. He winks at Past Ben. Ben: Glorious fu- Past Azmuth teleports out in a flash of blue light/ Ben: -ture? (groans) I hate it when he does that. He lies down and looks at the ceiling, then at the Omnitrix, then smiles. END OF FLASHBACK. We skip ahead a few hours. We see the entrance of the parking bay open, making way for the Rust Bucket 3. Plumbers walking around look at the ship in awe. The ship lands at the side, towering over the smaller ships. It powers down and the support beams come down, followed by the ramp. Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Max walk out of the ship. Kevin takes out his keys and presses a red button. The ramp retracts and the ship makes a clicking sound, locking. to Gwen and Kevin: So, how different are the Plumbers since Grandpa and I retired? Gwen: Let me show you. We cut ahead to see Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Max in the elevator, which stops in the main hub of the headquarters. They walk out of the elevator. Surrounding Plumbers look at Ben and Max. Magister Patelliday walks up to them. Patelliday: It's been a while since you've been here, Ben. Good to have you back! smiling: Good to be back. Patelliday: Anything I can help you with? Gwen: Any idea where Zack is? He points to the large screen in the middle of the hub, where a brownish-blonde man in a Plumber suit is checking the criminal database. as the group walks in that direction: Thanks. As they reach Zack, he turns around. Zack: Gwen, Kevin, what's- Magister Tennyson? (notices Ben) And Ben Tennyson? Didn't expect to see you guys here. Ben shakes his hand. Ben: Nice to meet you. Zack: Heard you were back in business. Ben: Yeah, I am. I think I've seen you a few times, back when I had the Omnitrix. Kevin: Dude, he's a Magister now. He's in-charge of Bellwood's Plumbers. Ben: Wha- Whoa! I had no idea! He bows awkwardly. Ben: Nice to meet you, Magister. Zack: Oh, don't worry. Zack's fine. Max: Zack is the youngest person to be in-charge of a group of Plumbers in a sector. He's only 22, too. He pats him on the shoulder. Ben: What's it like being in-charge of... (looks at the Plumbers in the hub, doing their thing) all this? Zack: It's a lot of pressure, but I feel honored. Ben: I guess with me around, that'll change. The pressure, I mean. Zack: Hopefully. Ben: Wait, Grandpa, if you're retired, who's the new Magister of Earth? Max: He operates the Mount Rushmore base. Gwen: Hey, Grandpa, Kevin and I are gonna go train. Are you gonna stick around? Max: I think I'm gonna take a bit of a break. Diner's closed 'til tomorrow. Gwen: Alright. See you later. Gwen and Kevin walk off. Ben looks at them, then at Max, before following them. Ben: Wait up! We focus on an alley with large trash bins next to a restaurant with a stylized sign saying 'Pete Za's Pizza'. The backdoor of the restaurant opens, leading out to the alley. A thin busboy in a white apron comes out, carrying a black bag of trash. He walks towards a bin and opens the lid. We see through his eyes as a swarm of wasps fly right at him. dropping the bag of trash and falling to the ground: Aaaaah! We return to normal view as the camera focuses on the bin. Clancy jumps out from within the bin, insects crawling all over him. He takes a deep breath and walks past the busboy as he stops screaming. Walking out into the open, he raises his arms as insects start to fly and crawl towards him on all fronts. The camera focuses behind him as the door of the restaurant opens. A middle-aged man with a semi-bald head in dark clothes comes out, presumably the manager. Manager: What's taking so- He looks down at the ground and notices his body covered in wasps. Scared stiff, he then looks at Clancy, who doesn't look back, before running back in, closing the door behind him. We see Ben and Kevin from the back. They are in a small room with blue walls, by a control panel below a window looking into a large white room; the simulation room, where Gwen, with some sort of headset on, is fighting something with her mana. We zoom into the simulation room as the scene changes to the exterior of Hex and Charmcaster's tower, where Gwen is on the ground, looking above as Charmcaster (or rather, a simulation of her) hovers in the air. Gwen's headset seems to have disappeared. Charmcaster: Turbo! Large swirls of magenta-colored wind come out of her hands, lifting Gwen into the air, the same height as Charmcaster. Gwen: (grunts) Adfishio Potentia! Struggling, she aims her hands at Charmcaster as multiple blasts of mana hit her, sending her falling to the ground with a thud. The swirls of wind holding Gwen up disappear in an instant. Gwen creates mana steps as she walks on the air, gradually landing on the ground, in front of Charmcaster. Charmcaster tries to get up, to no avail. Charmcaster: What gives? That really- Gwen: Stingu Invisibus! She raises her arms as three large chunks of rock from the ground around her hover around Charmcaster, having a fuchsia glow. Charmcaster: What are you doing? The rocks are about to crush her, when the simulation suddenly fades. Gwen's headset reappears as we are brought back to the real world. Ben: Whoa, Gwen! removing the headset from her head: (slightly annoyed) I was almost finished. We zoom out to show Ben and Kevin in the frame, looking through the window. Ben: Yeah, almost finished killing her! That was brutal, Gwen. You okay? Gwen: I'm fine, Ben. That was just a simulation. I'd never actually do that in real life. I'm training for the worst case scenario. to Ben: She almost took down Albedo once. Ben's eyes widen in shock. Ben: Wow, your powers are really getting good! You need to step up your game, Kev. Kevin: Pfft, as if you could do any better than Gwen. Ben: Just watch me. The Infinimatrix beeps. Infinimatrix: Incoming voice call from Max Tennyson. Ben: How'd this thing sync to Plumber badges so quickly? I've only had it for a few days. The Infinimatrix continues beeping. Ben: Uh, accept call. Max's voice comes through the phone. Max: Ben, you there? Ben: Yeah. You do realize I have a smartphone, right? Max: Of course I do. That's how I called you in the first place. Ben looks at Kevin, whose eyes widen. Max: Clancy was just spotted outside Pete Za's Pizza. Kevin: Ya sure? He's been layin' low for a few years. Max: It's all over the news. Gwen walks out from the door next to the control panel. Ben: Any idea where he's heading? Max: News says east, towards City Hall, based on his sightings. Police have tried to take him down, no luck. Ben: Alright, we'll take him down. Max: I know you will. Max out. The Infinimatrix beeps, signalling the end of the call. Gwen: Who's it this time? We see Clancy walking towards City Hall, a large white building with a nicely-decorated front garden. The American flag hangs at the very top of the building. Two male guards in armor are standing by the door, holding guns. Citizens around the place begin running away in fear. The camera focuses on the two guards as they recognize him. 1: It's that bug guy all over the news! They both open fire at him. The scene changes to slow motion as we focus on Clancy. He holds his hands out. A large swarm of insects collects in front of Clancy, getting hit by the guns' bullets. We return to normal speed as the guards are shocked. 2: No wonder the cops couldn't handle this guy! Clancy smirks as his clothes rip off. His skin becomes darker and hard brownish-green armor (similar to that of a cockroach's exoskeleton) grows on his chest and spreads to his arms and torso. His fingers become longer and sharper and his ring and pinky fingers both disappear. The camera zooms into his face as his hair disappears, being replaced by the same armor as his chest. His eyes turn yellow and his pupils shrink as his eye stalks grow longer. Two antennae grow from his head and two small legs pop out from the sides of his abdomen. Large insect-like wings emerge from his back, completing the transformation. Clancy, now in his insect form, opens his mouth wide, firing a large blast of insects at the guards. The blast divides into two, attacking each guard individually. Clancy walks past the guards, smirking. Clancy: Do me proud, my brethren. He walks through the sliding doors of the hall. We focus on the guards as their screams are muffled by the insects. They get louder and shorter, before stopping gradually. We skip ahead a few minutes later, where Kevin's car pulls up in front of the building. Ben, Gwen and Kevin get out of the car. Kevin grabs his keys and presses a button to lock the car, while Ben and Gwen slowly walk towards the guards, covered in stings. Only a few insects are left, crawling around the guards. Ben inspects Guard 1. Gwen stands at a distance, wincing in disgust. Ben: Think they're still alive? Kevin: You've got more important things to deal with. Go in and take Clancy down. Gwen and I'll stick around to see if we can help the victims. Ben nods and gets up before running through the sliding doors of the hall. Kevin: Think you can heal 'em? Gwen: I can try, but from the looks of it, they're as good as gone. She kneels down, closes her eyes and holds the guard's hand. Gwen: Erotres Lae! She opens her eyes, which are now glowing fuchsia. She tightens her grip on the guard's hand, but nothing seems to be happening. She tries to concentrate even more, grunting. Kevin: Whoa, Gwen! He pulls her away from the guard. Her eyes return to normal. shaking her head: He was gone before we got here. (gets up and looks at the other guard) Him too. I'm sorry, I... I can't bring back the dead. She hangs her head. Kevin: There are still lots of other people inside. Maybe they're still saveable. Gwen: You think so? Kevin: Worth a shot, right? I'll stay here and call the cops. You go in. Gwen runs into the hall as the camera pans upwards, showing Ben running in the third floor, down the hall. The camera is positioned in front of him to show city staff and a few guards lying on the floor behind him, unconscious. The camera rotates behind him to show him finally reaching the office, where guards are on the floor, with insects crawling around the room and around Clancy, who is holding Mayor Clint, a middle-aged man with balding black hair in brown formal clothes. Ben rushes into the room. Ben: Hey, freak! Clancy: You! Ben: We can do this the easy way or the hard way, man. Let the mayor go and I'll tell the police to reduce your sentence. Clancy: No can do, "man". Ben hurriedly twists the dial of the Infinimatrix. Its tower pops up, showing a green 3-D hologram of a never-before-seen alien form, about eight feet tall. On impulse, Ben slams his palm down on the core and is engulfed in green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background, with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him, as he crouches. Bulky red and blue armor begins to envelop him, as the index and middle finger on each hand merges, with them turning into purple sharp claws. A multi-colored wheel appears on his chest, with the area surrounding it being various shades of purple. The armor extends to his legs, mainly red except for the knees and ankles, which are blue. A red helmet forms around his head, with the lower part being blue, as his eyes glow green and merge to form a visor-like shape. The Infinimatrix symbol pops out of his chest in the middle of the wheel, as it begins to rapidly spin, completing the transformation. Ben lunges at Clancy, tackling him to the ground, making him let go of Mayor Clint, who runs off, screaming. The wheel on Ben's chest stops spinning as the needle stops at yellow. Clancy: No! Ben tries to punch Clancy, but the latter grabs his arm. Clancy opens his mouth, firing a blast of insects at Ben, blinding him. He wipes off the insects from his face. Clancy headbutts him with great force, making him hit the wall. Ben holds on to the wall, in pain. Clancy gets up and wipes dust off him. He takes a deep breath and then exhales, his mouth opening much wider than before, releasing a swarm of wasps which hit him. Ben bursts through the wall, landing on the garden with great force, causing some dirt to fly into the air. Nearby, Kevin, surrounded by a few city council people, notices Ben, and runs towards him. Ben: Help t-the mayor. Kevin: You sure you don't need any- Ben: He's the priority. I got this. Kevin runs off as Ben slowly gets up, shaking his head. Ben: Infinimatrix, what can this thing do? Infinimatrix: Species: Ettelasian. Capable of choosing sets of powers based on their type; mental, physical, manipulations and enhancements. Clancy flies through the hole in the wall of the building and lands on the ground, facing Ben. Infinimatrix: Represented by red, blue, green and yellow. This is due to- Ben: It's okay, Pick-a-Power's got this! (looks at his chest) Uh, yellow's for manipulations, right? smirking: I never did get my revenge for what you did to me all those years ago. Pick-a-Power closes his eyes, concentrating. Pick-a-Power: Here we go. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Azmuth's funeral is conducted. *Galvan soldiers, Albedo, Magister Hulka, Professor Paradox, Tetrax, Gluto, Myaxx, Blukic, Driba, Zennith, Trigonaube, Magister Patelliday, Clancy and Mayor Clint make their Protector of the Omniverse debuts. *Zack makes his debut. *Pick-a-Power makes his debut. Character Debuts *Zack Taluno *Mayor Clint Infinimatrix Alien Debuts *Pick-a-Power Minor Events *The Retaliator's real name is revealed to be Trigonaube. Characters *Ben Tennyson (18-year old and 16-year old selves (flashback only)) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Galvan Soldiers (first reappearance) *Albedo (cameo) *Plumbers **Magister Hulka (first reappearance; cameo) **Blukic (first reappearance; cameo) **Driba (first reappearance; cameo) **Magister Patelliday (first reappearance) **Zack Taluno (first appearance) *Professor Paradox (first reappearance; cameo) *Max Tennyson *Tetrax Shard (first reappearance) *Gluto (first reappearance; cameo) *Myaxx (first reappearance) *Zennith (first reappearance) *Trigonaube (first reappearance) *Azmuth (flashback only) *Mayor Clint (first appearance) Villains *Clancy (first reappearance) *Charmcaster (simulation only) Aliens Used *Pick-a-Power (first appearance) Spells Used By Gwen *Adfishio Potentia *Stingu Invisibus *Erotres Lae By "Charmcaster" *Tur-bo Allusions Trivia *Credits to Migster7 for the title of the episode. *The flashback scene is confirmed to take place a week into what would have been Omniverse, placing the start of Omniverse around early September and the end of Ultimate Alien around the end of July to the end of August.